


if i get high enough

by dragonflythemuse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, anyway heres gay smoker loving his boyfriend, cant believe i havent seen any fics with smoker n a male oc, got soft shit on the brain, he's as straight as earbuds when you pull them out of your pocket, i guess idk, soft, we all know smoker is pan at BEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflythemuse/pseuds/dragonflythemuse
Summary: Would I see you again?A fic in which Vice Admiral Smoker and the G-5 crew unexpectedly lose their loved doctor to the admirals and are unable to get him back. It becomes Smoker's mission to get him back to them.**This work is only available on dragonflythemuse's AO3**
Relationships: Smoker (One Piece) & Original Character(s), Smoker (One Piece)/Original Character(s), Smoker (One Piece)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. i love you

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "If I Were High" by Nothing But Thieves the entire time I wrote this.

Would I see you again?

Neither Smoker nor Rowan would have thought that the latter would be transferred after that mission. Yes, the Vice Admiral has spoken highly of Rowan. He had done a lot for the mission and prevented the crew from dying. And frankly, he had saved Smoker’s life. If he weren’t there guiding Smoker through the mission, then he could have been dead. Instead he wrapped the mission up with little to no injuries. 

The G-5 Crew had done as they usually did after a mission success. They celebrated, and when things got too rowdy (which never took long), Rowan, Smoker, and Tashigi would find a quiet place to enjoy the sea breeze and a few drinks. It was one of Rowan's favorite kinds of nights, where everyone was happy and bonding over a few drinks. And after an hour or two of losing track of time, Tashigi would announce that she was going to bed and left Rowan and Smoker alone under the stars. 

The last time they had a night like this, Smoker and Rowan moved onto the crows nest and leaned against the deck together, arms pressed against each other, fingers lazily intertwined. Smoker had taken off his long jacket and put it over Rowan’s shoulders to keep him warm while they stared at the stars. 

_“Smoker?” Rowan started._

_“Mm?” Smoker hummed in response._

_“Do you know any stories about stars?”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“Like mythology or folklore or something.”_

_“Hm.” He paused. “I don’t think I do. Do you?”_

_“I know some.”_

_“Oh? Tell me one.”_

_Rowan smiled and nodded, allowing his body to be brought closer to the vice admirals for warmth. He began to tell his story, pointing at the sky to show Smoker which stars meant what. After pointing out all the stars, Rowan relaxed next to Smoker once more, grabbing his large hand and holding it between his hands._

_They had spent another hour like that before Rowan had fallen asleep against Smoker, signaling it was the time for the two of them to sleep._

If Smoker had known that was going to be the last time they would be able to spend a night at sea like that, he would have lied out there for the whole night, staring at the sky with Rowan asleep at his side. It wasn’t until a few days after their report went in that the news arrived. 

_“What do you mean he’s transferring?”_

_“One of the admirals requested a change, sir. They read the reports and were really impressed. They want to take him under their wings.”_

_“And they didn’t think of discussing it with me first?”_

_“I think that’s why they went ahead and requested it.”_

_Smoker rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Alright, fine. Go.” The marine ran off and Smoker grumbled. He wondered if Rowan knew. Probably if the admirals were asking for him. He had to go find him._

_Wandering led him to the medical unit of the Equatorial base and asked a few doctors where to go. They pointed his way through and he was able to reach Rowan’s office. Rowan was buried in paperwork, and he looked extremely stressed. His hair was messier than it usually was._

_Smoker gently rapped on the door despite it being open. “Lieutenant?”_

_Rowan looked up and his face immediately softened. “Vice Admiral Smoker, what a nice surprise. What are you doing here?”_

_“I think you know why.”_

_Rowan slumped slightly, a look of defeat and sadness on his face. “You got the news finally?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“I’m sorry Smoker.”_

_“Why are you apologizing? Did you apply for a new position?” He raised an eyebrow, but he knew the answer._

_“No, of course not! I didn’t want this, but they told me I had no choice. So I’m going to be leaving.”_

_Smoker feared the question he asked next. “To where?”_

_“Marineford.”_

_Smoker sighed in relief. “Okay, you won’t be terribly far. At least you’re near the Grand Line. The crew will be pissed when they find out. Don’t know how I’ll keep those ruffians under control”_

_“I thought the same thing. You always find a way.” Rowan smiled, gently reaching a hand out to grasp Smoker’s._

_The two of them stared at each other for a few moments before Smoker sighed, breaking their eye contact and their hand holding. “I should probably get back to the post.”_

_Rowan nodded. “Okay.”_

_“When are you leaving?”_

_“A few days.”_

_Smoker nodded, shifting nervously, despite having been in a relationship with Rowan for awhile. His voice dropped. “Do… Do you want to stay with me until then? Since you’ll be leaving here?”_

_Rowan smiled and nodded. “I would love that a lot.”_

And Smoker held onto that as hard as he could. The night before Rowan left for Marineford, they lied in Smoker’s bed, facing each other in silence. They didn’t need to say anything to fill the silence. The two of them staring at each other that night was enough for them. Over the night, they would change positions, either getting more comfortable or after pressing passionate, longing kisses on each other's lips. The one they returned to always was Rowan lying on his side with Smoker’s large arms wrapped around him protectively. It wasn’t easy for either of them to fall asleep. 

In the morning, it was quiet and raining. The two of them didn’t want to say anything. But they tried to carry their morning out the way they usually did just to make it somewhat uplifting. Smoker helped Rowan pack and get ready to leave before they looked at each other for what felt like minutes. 

Smoker broke that silence, swooping in to catch his lips with his own, holding him close. It was a hungry kiss, one that made the both of them crave closure, closure that they were determined to get whenever they found each other again. And when they parted, a deep, solid “I love you” pushed its way through Smoker’s lips. It made Rowan smile sadly, reaching up to kiss him once more. 

“I love you too, Smoker.”

Rowan disappearing into the rain was the last time Smoker had seen him. 

Both were craving each other's touch the day Rowan had gone back to sea. each other's presence, their company, their sight, anything that they could give each other. Letters could only work so long before Smoker had to return to the seas. Rowan would constantly read over Smoker’s last letter, his eyes cherishing the neat handwriting that Smoker possessed and giggling at the formality of a love letter.

_Lieutenant Rowan,_

_Regarding your last letter, Tashigi is well. She was upset to learn about your departure, as was the rest of the crew. I believe they’ve already started giving the new doc a hard time in protest. We’ll see how long that lasts. Also thank you for the star stories. The envelope was struggling to stay closed and the couriers had to wrap tape around it. I’m probably going to spend a night alone reading them. I look forward to it._

_I regret to inform you that G-5 will be departing from base within the next few hours of me delivering this. You know about my desire to be on the sea, and you have supported that ever since we met. You told me to never let anything hold me back. I still won’t. But I wish you were on the ship with me. I’ve never wanted anything more than that._

_I hope you know that I love you very much and I miss you a lot. You’re my favorite person - even more so than Tashigi - and what I wouldn’t give right now to have you travelling the world with me._

_Do you remember when we got out of a pretty bad fight and I was so injured that you had to sedate me? And I told you I had so many visions of you being around me? Do you think if I were high enough, I would see you again?_

_I think it would be worth it._

_Anyway, I miss you so much. I love you, sunshine. Please be safe. I will see you soon._

_Yours,  
Vice Admiral Smoker  
Command of Fleet G-5_

That letter was sent within the second week of Rowan’s absence. They weren’t able to communicate since. Rowan thought he would be fine, but he found himself crying at the loneliness. He was lonely. He and Smoker hadn’t often slept in the same bed at night, but the last time they had seen each other was probably the most heavenly feeling he had. And he wasn’t able to talk to anyone about it. The relationship between Smoker and Rowan was quiet. The only person that knew was Tashigi, and there was no way to contact her. At least Smoker had someone to confide in, but Rowan stayed silent for as long as he could.

When their separation reached the half year mark, Rowan applied for transfer back to the G-5. It was denied. He tried again a week later. Once again it was denied. The reason for his denial? N/A. It drove him crazy that the admirals wouldn’t give him a good reason to go back to his crew and to his beloved. It became increasingly frustrating to try and get back to Smoker. No matter what he tried, he was stuck with the admirals at Marineford, conducting experiments to further medical advances and helping around the base. 

He did make a name for himself. Thanks to his devil fruit, the Me Me no mi, he was able to make quite a few discoveries about the eyes and brain. When news of revolutionary medical research hit the papers, the G-5 crew would run back to Smoker with a copy in hand, shoving it to him. And Smoker would read it, with a smile forming on his lips. His Rowan was doing okay, making differences in the world. The G-5 would celebrate in his honor, pushing his spirit forward. Smoker always hoped he could feel it in his haki. 

Smoker’s habits usually weren’t disturbed without Rowan. Their bond was strong and they didn’t have to constantly remind each other of their love for each other. Tashigi had mentioned that maybe he felt more on edge because he was taken from the G-5 with no discussion or forewarning. And the fact that the crew was not sure when they would see their doctor again. Smoker admitted that quietly, thinking about their replacement doctor who happened to be a cranky old man.

The sign at the medical bay was taken down. Before Rowan’s absence, the sign read:

_Dr. Lieutenant Rowan  
Medical Bay - G-5 Doctor  
Open and available 24/7  
Ring the bell for emergencies - I will help you! _

Over the following six months, Smoker began to request transfers for their ship's doctor. The G-5 crew complained, protested, and refused to follow the doctors orders. He had known that the crew loved Rowan, but not so much to go to such measures to express their anger. Smoker wondered if they somehow knew how badly he wanted Rowan back.

However, just like Rowan’s attempts, his transfer requests were repeatedly denied. Neither of them were able to catch a break until a year had passed since either of them had seen each other.


	2. will you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a pirate raid, Rowan got reassigned back to the Equitorial base. Finally, a familiar place and a familiar face. Wait, what?

There was a raid at Marineford. It wasn’t something that couldn’t be handled by those already there but it was still a frightening experience. A rather large group of pirates arrived in droves, seemingly one after the other. For the few doctors on post during the attack, it was rather difficult to figure out the right thing to do. Rowan’s haki was strong but he was a doctor. He didn’t enjoy fighting. He had fought alongside Smoker, but that was when he was with him. They were able to work together easily. 

He used his fruit for medical reasons. He hated using them against that, but he had no other choice but to take control of the eyes that hunted them down, forcing them to shut, stumble, and completely stop registering what was happening. 

He ran back and forth from the grounds, going to help people who were injured. Upon hearing a large blast against the side of the building, Rowan looked up and saw dark smoke. Akainu was releasing the Red Dog. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and continued his work, transporting injured soldiers to a safe location. 

It felt like days, but the raid was controlled and liquidated within six hours. Rowan was exhausted by the end of the week. Thankfully the majority of injuries were minor and didn’t require intensive care. A few took a week, and there were a handful that required intensive care. But once the numbers had dropped, he was told that he was being temporarily reassigned back to the Equatorial Marine base where he and Smoker saw each other last. 

At least I’ll be in familiar territory, he thought. With the hustle and bustle, he had forgotten about what would happen should the news reach Smoker. 

Smoker was already on his way to Marineford however. The G-5 were tasked with patrolling the outer waters of Marineford, making sure there weren’t any pirates approaching. 

It ate Smoker inside out that Rowan was near. He was worried for his safety of the pirate raid and he wanted to know if he was okay. He figured he would be but there was a voice in the back of his head that continued to nag. 

After a few days of patrol, reconstruction of Marineford was underway and the G-5 were stationed at the Equatorial base until things had settled down. Akainu had told Smoker that he should expect orders within the coming weeks. 

Smoker’s men seemed relieved at the thought of a break from constant patrolling and fighting, but Tashigi knew that Smoker would be antsy and anxious waiting for the next assignment. He was doing paperwork oddly enough. When she asked him, he said that it helped him not think about Rowan too much. 

It had been hard on the Vice Admiral, being away from one of the few people he trusted so much for a year with no way to contact each other. He thought about sending a letter now that he was somewhere where he could deliver. 

He felt defeated when he learned that all non-essential Marines were deployed to other bases for the time being. Considering Rowan’s low rank, he was non-essential. 

Smoker couldn’t catch a break. Of course the world would separate them once more after being so close to reuniting. The concept made his blood boil, more with frustration than rage. 

After many nights of difficulty sleeping, Smoker found himself walking on the sandy beach before the sun rose. It was still dark, but there was light coming from the horizon. The world was quiet, as if it had come to a standstill, and all he could hear were the sounds of the calm water hitting the sand. 

With his shoes clutched in one hand, cigar in the other, he took the time to think. Think about whether he would either see Rowan or if they were ever going to see each other again. He thought about his crew, reports of an upcoming mission, and his brain was going too fast for his comfort. He reached into the pocket of his shorts and fumbled with the box he carried with him every day. He never went anywhere without that box. He needed it for his own comfort. 

Initially, he disregarded the figure on the beach ahead of him as he continued walking. But as he got closer, something seemed familiar. It was a marines jacket, collar and cuffs of fur. On the back there was kanji in bright red - Justice. 

There was only one person who had that justice scrawled on the back of their jacket, and that was Smoker. But Smoker remembered when he and Rowan parted. He had given him his jacket. He would easily be able to obtain another one. And of course it was too small for the doctor but he would wear it and love it all the same. 

And that jacket was on the beach. Worn by Rowan. Smoker had never felt so relieved in his life. He calmly approached, not speaking as his feet dug into the cool sand until they were next to Rowan. And before the doctor could register who it was, Smoker sat next to him, arms and legs brushing against him. 

The two of them made eye contact. 

“Smoker,” Rowan spoke.

“Rowan.”

“Tell me I’m not dreaming.”

“You’re not. I’m here.”

Rowan quickly threw himself at the vice admiral, not caring who saw or what anyone thought of it. He cupped his face and pressed long kisses on his lips, feeling Smoker’s body against his. 

Smoker hummed against his lips. “I’ve missed you so fucking much.” 

“I wish I could tell you how badly I’ve been waiting for this.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I already know.”

Rowan smiled and pressed one last kiss on his lips before relaxing against him. 

“What are you doing up so early?”

“Haven’t been able to sleep. Woke up, couldn’t fall back asleep, so I decided to go for a walk and watch the sunrise. And you?”

Rowan laughed slightly. “I’m in the same boat.” 

“Mmm.” 

Rowan turned in Smoker’s lap, leaning against his chest to watch the sunrise. He grinned, a smile reaching his ears, when Smoker wrapped his arms around him. 

The fire of the sun peeked over the horizon, splashing the world with its orange glow. And in that moment, all felt right in the world. This was the first sunset that Rowan felt normal. And the same went for Smoker.

They watched the sky burn in silence. Smoker pulled an arm away from Rowan’s loving grasp to reach for the box in his pocket. He held it out to Rowan.

“What is this?”

“...A gift.”

“For?”

“You.”

Rowan fumbled with the box and opened it. Inside was a ring. They were both silent. Rowan took the ring outside of the box and examined it. Smoker couldn’t watch. The outside was engraved with an old tongue that Rowan knew pretty well.

To be as high as the stars with you.

It clicked in Rowan’s head what was happening that moment. He turned in Smoker’s lap, staring at him. Smoker nodded. 

“Are… are you asking me to marry you, Smoker?”

“Please,” was all Smoker could say. 

Rowan looked back down at the ring, and essentially watched Smoker’s large calloused hands take it and slide it on his finger. 

Afterwards they made eye contact once more. Smoker’s face was relaxed but hopeful. He watched as a tear rolled down Rowan’s face. 

“Do you mean it?” 

“Rowan, there is nothing I want other than for your soul to be tied to mine. Will you marry me?”

Rowan covered his mouth as he began to cry. He nodded and wrapped his arms around Smoker, burying his face in his neck.

“I want nothing more than to marry you, Smoker.” 

“Then why are you crying, sunshine?”

“Because I missed you and all I’ve wanted was to hold you and have you with me and it’s been such a long year. And you proposed to me the day we found each other again. It’s just… perfect.”

They loosened their embrace and locked eyes. Smoker smiled and ran a thumb over Rowan’s face, wiping the tears off of his cheeks. 

He inhaled and exhaled, giggling slightly. “Yes Smoker. I absolutely will marry you.” 

Smoker grinned, something that Rowan didn’t see very often, and cupped his face in his large palm, bringing him to his lips.

Rowan hummed happily and accepted the movement, gripping the collar to Smoker’s button down. Their lips clashed harshly against each other, kissing as if this was the last time they would see each other. There was a grunt from Smoker as he pressed his body against Rowan’s, forcing him to lie down in the sand. Smoker, not wanting to break the kiss, followed, covering the smaller man with his body. He leaned on his forearms, not wanting to break his contact at all. 

Eventually the two of them had to break apart for breath, allowing Rowan to giggle. Smoker’s hair, messy and unkempt, began to drop in front of his face. Rowan thought he looked young and attractive when that happened. 

“This is the most affectionate you’ve ever been with me outside of our rooms.”

“Shut up.” Rowan kept giggling, and it lit up Smoker’s heart. “I don’t care if anyone sees anymore. I love you too much.” He pressed his lips against Rowan’s once more, revelling in the feeling of his soft lips and warm hands. “Plus you’re my fiance.”

“Ah, don’t remind me or I’ll get too excited.”

Smoker chuckled, his voice deep in his chest before connecting their lips again. The kiss they shared was passionate and gentle. As they kissed, their hands met and intertwined. Rowan’s free hand moved up Smoker’s side and cupped his cheek, making the bigger man pull away slightly. 

It always made Rowan’s heart melt when the marine would nuzzle his cheek into his palm, pressing gentle and loving kisses on his skin. However, on the morning of the proposal with the fiery light of the sun illuminating Smoker’s brown eyes and tanned skin, Rowan thought he might die. He had to pause to look at the beauty of his lover, his fiance, his future husband.

Smoker noticed and his eyebrows furrowed. “Are you okay?”

Rowan blinked and laughed slightly. “Yeah, I’m… I’m amazing. I’m sorry, I just got distracted by how gorgeous you are.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. The sun just… lights up your eyes in the most perfect ways and I feel so lucky because I get to call you my husband.”

Smoker blushed, a small smile on his lips. “I can’t believe it either. I’m just as lucky to have the smartest man in the Marines call me his husband.”

Rowan grinned and wrapped his arms around his fiance’s neck, gently grabbing some of his hair. Smoker allowed another small grin to mark his face, teeth showing slightly. Those rare grins made Rowan fall in love even more with him. He grabbed Smoker’s face to continue kissing on the shore, the only sounds they could hear were the morning waves and their lips meeting and parting, letting out quick breaths and vocals. 

Smoker pulled away from the kiss and touched Rowan’s face with his thumb. “Do you want to stay with me again for the next few nights?”

“Yes please. But can we go get some breakfast and coffee? I have so much to tell you.”

Smoker smiled and stood, helping his fiance off of the sand. They took some time brushing the sand off of their bodies before strolling back into the town, pinkies intertwined. 

Rather being two halves to make a whole, they were two wholes and made an even bigger whole. Without each other, they were still marines, dedicated to their work, and strong individuals. But, together, they felt like they were on top of the world. 

Smoker was working in his office when an underling ran in with a report. “From the Fleet Admiral, sir.”

“Thank you. Dismissed.” 

He sighed, getting mentally prepared to leave the island when he read over the final command.

_Take the G-5 and investigate the pirates that raided Marineford. There’s more of them. Take Captain Rowan with you, he has experience with these rats._

Captain Rowan? Smoker was hit with a flurry of emotions. Rowan was promoted and the Fleet Admiral commanded him to take him with the G-5 crew. He gripped the paper in his hand. He needed to find Tashigi. 

\-----

It wasn’t very hard for Smoker to convince Rowan to come to the office with him to get work done. Since they were on the island together, they wanted to be together. Rowan happily followed Smoker inside. 

“Fuck, where’s the light,” Smoker mumbled when they walked into the dark room.

The lights turned on. Rowan’s name was yelled into the air and confetti and cheers followed afterwards. He was startled at first, but when he finally registered what was happening he gasped. It was the G-5 crew. They were here… for him? It wasn’t really something he understood until Smoker held out two slips of paper. 

Rowan’s eyebrows furrowed until he read the papers. The first were promotion papers. He had gone up in rank for his actions during the raid at Marineford. He was a captain now! He thanked his peers and then flipped the paper and he quieted down. He re-read the papers over and over again until it finally registered with him that this was real. It was transfer papers. To get him back with G-5. 

“Smoker, you did it.”

“In all honesty, it was Tashigi. I told her to do it though. She was better at it because she didn’t get angry after the third time.”

Rowan smiled and looked up at his fiance, eyes sweeping around the room. Tears gently went down his face. “You guys…” 

Tashigi approached Rowan and hugged him tight. “Welcome back on board, Captain.”

“Thank you, I…” 

“Don’t need to do anything,” Tashigi said with a smile. “We’ve been trying to get you back for the past year. You already did your part.” 

Rowan wiped the tears off of his face and he grinned with the rest of the crew. “Thank you. Really. This last week has probably been the best week of my life.”

Smoker rested a hand on his back. “You’re giving me really high standards now.” 

Rowan laughed quietly. “I know you like a challenge.” 

Smoker smiled softly. Despite being in front of all of his men, he pulled Rowan to him. “One last thing,” he spoke, voice directed towards everyone in the room. (Rowan admired how he could grab the attention of everyone in a room.) A blush ran over Smoker’s face as he spoke. “Rowan and I are… engaged.”

He spoke quickly, as if he were expecting some sort of negative reaction, but instead what he got was cheers and applause. Rowan could hear some men in the background groan before saying “I knew it, I told you they were together! Hand me over the bellis!” Were they really that obvious? 

He supposed it didn’t really matter in the end. To him the only thing that mattered was that he was back with his love and his crew. And when Smoker turned him around and pressed a loving kiss on his lips, his large hands touching the ring around Rowan’s finger, he realized that everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fuckin loved writing the proposal scene. Smoker deserves some good stuff like this. And I had to make it as gay as possible because I just wanted to write some good kisses and love. Maybe one day I'll write an actual wedding or a consummation but until then, I don't know. I might wanna do some soft NSFW stuff with Smoker but we'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> I see a bunch of fics with Smoker and a female reader/oc but I never see any with a male reader/oc so I just decided to do the work myself. I'm gay, soft, and I've been thinking about Smoker a lot.


End file.
